


A Domestic Sort of Hero

by crumplelush



Series: Family Values [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy loves being a superhero, but being a dad hero is much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Domestic Sort of Hero

Tommy jolted awake without physically moving. There was someone in the room. He kept his eyes closed as he could hear the footsteps creep closer and closer to his side of the bed. On the other side his wife was still fast asleep, snoring despite her constant insistence that she didn’t. The footsteps faltered for a second and Tommy strained his hearing to see if he could identify where in the room they had reached.

“Daddy...?” a small voice said and Tommy sighed internally as he sat up.

“What is it princess?” he whispered to his daughter as he pulled her up into his arms and strode out of the room. Kate hadn’t been sleeping well lately, her current pregnancy being a lot harder on her than the previous one. Now she was finally sleeping Tommy would crawl through fire before he let anyone wake her up needlessly. Besides, Callie had always been a daddies girl. 

Right now she had her arms around Tommy’s neck, her cold nose poking into his throat and her dark brown hair getting up his nose and making him want to sneeze. She didn’t answer his question, just shook her head.

“It’s alright sweetheart” Tommy said as he walked down the hall to the room Callie shared with her twin brother. As always he smiled at the sign on their bedroom door that had their full names on it – Calliope and Kieren – despite the fact that absolutely no one in the entire household ever went by their full names.

Tommy pushed open the door with the hand that wasn’t holding his daughter and saw his son stood in the middle of the floor looking very upset. Ren looked up when he heard the door opening and guilt bloomed over his face when he realised it was his father.

Tommy looked around the room but couldn’t see anything that would upset his son or make him feel so guilty. He gently placed Callie on her feet and she ran to her brother, throwing her arms around him and placing a kiss on the top of his head. Ren fidgeted and looked down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact and it was then that Tommy realised that Ren’s pyjamas were wet.

Tommy was a bit surprised because neither of the twins had wet the bed since they were three years old and finally finished with potty training. But then Ren had been worried all week about finally starting “big school” tomorrow. Maybe it wasn’t so surprising at all.

“Sorry daddy” Ren mumbles as his hands ball into tiny little fists and Callie looks worried. Tommy’s heart breaks and he wishes he could punch someone for hurting his babies, but there isn’t anyone, no one has done anything.

“Hey sweetie, no need to apologise! Ren look at me” he says as he crouches down so that he’s eye level with his children. Ren looks up and he’s crying so Tommy reaches out and pulls both of them to his chest in a massive bear hug, ignoring the damp patch that’s now pressing against stomach. “You haven’t done anything wrong. Nothing at all, ok?”

There’s a pause and then he feels Ren give a nod against his chest. Tommy kisses both of them once on top of their heads and let’s them go. “Ok, let’s get you cleaned up” he announces.

He herds them towards the bathroom and starts to fill the bathtub. While Callie _seems_ dry she usually sneaks into Ren’s bed to sleep so it’s better to be safe than sorry, and it’s easier to dunk two 5-year-olds in a bathtub than it is to try and hose them off in the shower. Tommy has had a lot of practise at this over the last few years.

Ren’s eyes are still a bit watery and Callie’s worried expression hasn’t slipped at all so Tommy upends some of Kate’s fancy bubblebath into the water while it’s running. The kids love it and Kate will (hopefully) forgive him if he offers to run to Europe to pick up some more. He strips Ren’s wet pyjama’s and Callie’s dry nightie off of them and deposits both of them in the tub then pulls off his own t-shirt.

He zooms to the kitchen to deposit the dirty clothing in the washing machine and zooms back to the bathroom before the kids can manage to drown themselves or anything. They’re completely fine, if still not looking too happy. Tommy drops to his knees and scoops up some of the bubbles and dabs them onto his chin to make a bubble beard, pulling a silly face as he does so.

That finally makes them laugh and Tommy spends a few minutes crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue as he cleans the twins off. By the time he’s done they’re both smiling and there’s no trace of the worry that was there beforehand. Tommy grabs two of the fluffiest towels from the rail and picks first Ren then Callie out of the water, swadling them up and carrying them back to their room under his arms like they’re barrels. The twins laugh the entire time. Tommy loves that sound.

Once back in the room he quickly dries them off and gets them into fresh pyjamas and they both pile into Callie’s bed. It’s a good job really that they always share a single bed anyway. Ren glances at his own bed and a tiny frown pulls at his lips but Tommy pulls his mouth up into a smile before kissing his sons forehead.

“I love you Ren. Nothing you say or do will ever disappoint me. It’s alright. I’ll get it cleaned and it’ll be good as new by tomorrow night. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Ren asked, looking hopeful and smiling.

“Absolutely not! You’re my angels, you and Callie” – Callie beamed – “and I could never be mad at you, not even a little bit. Now go to sleep.”

The twins snuggled down together, Callie’s brown hair and Ren’s white fanning out dramatically against the green of the pillow. Callie yawned which set off her brother and they both blinked drowsily at Tommy as he started to sing them a lullaby. He plucked Mr Elephant – a gift that Uncle Billy had bought Callie for her fourth birthday which had promptly been claimed by Ren for his own – from the shelf and tucked it into the bed next to his son. When they fell asleep he picked up Ren’s mattress from its frame – dirty sheets and all – and carried it through to the living room before stripping the sheets and dumping them in a pile next to the washing machine to be cleaned first thing in the morning. He dragged the mattress out onto the balcony to air out and hung the duvet over the washing line for the same reason.

Yawning to himself he slipped into the bathroom and had a very quick shower, towelling off and not even bothering to put new bedclothes on before falling into bed and curling up around his heavily pregnant wife who had managed to sleep through the whole thing. The last thing Tommy saw before his eyes closed was the clock ticking over to 3am, and he fell asleep to Kate’s chainsaw snoring and the memory of his children’s laughter. The sounds of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to chat. :)


End file.
